


Wake Up My Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [57]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan gets a very nice wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up My Love

**Title:** Wake Up My Love  
 **Prompt:** #3. Kissing Awake  
 **Word Count:** 162  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings:** Elyan/Adara  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Elyan gets a very nice wake up.  
 **A/N:** Adara Ingle is an original character and part of the "Sorcerer's Spell" 'verse written for "camelot_drabbles" 

 

** Wake Up My Love **  
Elyan woke up to kisses on his back and shoulders. He breathed in deeply and recognized the scent of gardenias. 

“'Dara let me sleep just a bit longer.” Elyan said with his eyes still closed. 

“No.” 

Elyan opened his eyes and wrinkled his brow. “What?”

“I said ‘no’.” Adara gave his ear a gentle tug with her teeth. “Wake up Elyan.” 

“Adara!” Elyan said as he rolled over. 

“Wake up it’s nearly noon. Your sister and her grumpy husband will be her soon.” Adara pushed on his chest as Elyan tried to pull her down for a kiss. 

Elyan groaned as she left the bed. “Is that today?”

“Yes it is. Now get dressed.” Adara picked his boxers off the floor and threw them at his head. 

Elyan gave her a weak glare after he pulled them off his head. 

Adara just laughed as she left the room. 

Elyan sighed after she left. It was like all the sunshine left with her.


End file.
